fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Janaff
=Background= Janaff (ヤナフ Yanafu) is a character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He serves as the 'eyes' of Tibarn because of his amazing eyesight; this ability is named Insight. As all laguz, he's much older than he looks like, being more than 110 years old which makes Oscar mistake him as a child. He is a very good friend with his fellow hawk Ulki. Despite being older than him by five years, he often acts like a child. They both grew together with Tibarn. He's very enthusiastic and friendly with other bird laguz. Like most laguz, he hates Beorc, but he changes his mind after spending some time with a few of them, especially Oscar. He also mentions that his hatred for Beorc subsided after meeting Lucia in one of their supports. Despite his cheerfulness, he is easily offended, as seen by his treatment of Oscar when he was only trying to be polite. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Janaff, with Ulki, has been assigned by Tibarn to the protection of Reyson. When Reyson enters the party, Janaff enters too. He speaks with Lucia about diplomatic matters while slipping in a few flirtatious hints and talks to Oscar as if he were a child. He fights verbally with Shinon, who calls him "birdbrain" and asks if he pecked anyone lately. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Janaff returns in Radiant Dawn resuming his role as guardian and advisor to Reyson and Tibarn, respectively, along with Ulki as a part of the Laguz Alliance. He remains by their sides throughout the game and may be used at Endgame in the final battle against Ashera. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 18: From start if Reyson is recruited as well Starting Stats |Hawk |Thunder |8 |39 |13 |5 |15 |17 |16 |11 |10 |6 |6 |6 |Beak |Insight | Growth Rates |130% |55% |10% |70% |65% |40% |30% |25% Support Conversations *Lucia *Oscar *Shinon Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3, Chapter 8: Speak to Janaff with Ike or Reyson to recruit him Starting Stats |Hawk |Thunder |29 |57 |16 |2 |19 |17 |30 |12 |8 |6 |7 |7 |Strike - A |Insight Shove Canto |Wildheart Scroll Growth Rates |55% |40% |15% |45% |25% |50% |35% |10% =Quotes= Quotes of Path of Radiance "You can call me Uncle Janny ... it's the duty of an elder to guide an ignorant child until he can fly" (support A with Oscar) Death Quotes Janaff: Ouww... I've been beaten. Sorry, but I've got to return to Phoenicis. I don't want to slow anyone down.(Ulki and/or Reyson able to fight) Janaff: Ulki! The White Prince is under your care! both Ulki and Reyson are able to fight Janaff: Ulki! I'm counting on you to see this through! only Ulki is able to fight Janaff: Beorc general! Look after the prince! Reyson is able to fight. Janaff: ...Ow. That hurts. A lot. Sorry, but I must pull back. I don't want to slow anyone down. both Ulki and Reyson are unable to fight (Chapter 17) Janaff: Yeowch! Ah... Tibarn: Pull back, Janaff! You've nothing to prove to me. I'll not forgive you if you go and get yourself killed. Janaff: I'm ashamed... Escape Quotes Janaff: Enemies are flocking. So, don’t dawdle. Ending "If you ever have need of the king's eyes, fire a flaming arrow from a high place. I'll see it and come flying! Um, that is, if I'm not busy on an errand for the king." Quotes of Radiant Dawn Recruit conversation Reyson: Janaff? What are you doing here? Janaff: H-hello! Nice to see you, Prince! What a coincidence, huh?! I'm just, um, taking a flight. At night. In a battlefield. Reyson: ...Oh? I assumed Tibarn might have sent you to protect me. Janaff: Oh, no, no! Nothing like that! Reyson: Janaff. Do you really think you can hide anything from me? Janaff: It... It was Ike! Ike asked me to help out the Greil mercenaries! Really! Reyson: Mm-hm. Janaff: You see, Your Highness, the enemy might get suspicious if there were no birds among the force! Reyson: Ah, that's a good point. Now I understand. My apologies for jumping to conclusions. Janaff: No worries, Your Highness... Ha ha...ha... Reyson: Then let us go together to Ike and seek his next command! Janaff: What?! Whoa, hold up there! Reyson: What's the problem? I thought you were here to help. Janaff: Oh, hey, no problem at all, Your Highness. No problem whatsoever! Reyson: Excellent. Let's go. Janaff: Perfect... Tibarn's gonna have my beak for this... Death Quotes Janaff: Ugh... I've messed this up. This wound is too deep. I'm going to withdraw for now... I'm sorry... Forgive me. Janaff: Ugh... How stupid... I thought I'd have...seen it coming... Epilogue *'Hawk King's Eyes' (鷹王の目 Taka-ō no me) As the new king's right arm, Janaff so eagerly trained his men that he often skipped meals, weekends, and sleep. Gallery janaff.png|Janaff as he appears in Radiant Dawn. Janaff's portrait.png|Janaff's Portrait in Path of Radiance de:Janaff Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Laguz Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Bird tribe Laguz